


In Chambers

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 11:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Glowering, the Sewer King paced by a sick alligator.





	In Chambers

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Glowering, the Sewer King paced by a sick alligator. He wished to be with it during its final moments alive. He was already helpless to save it. The Sewer King glanced at the dark chamber he was in. At least it wasn't a light-filled room. A light-filled room he used to discipline any kid causing him distress. A kid speaking. A kid returning without lots and lots of pretties. 

One boy returned with empty hands before the Sewer King placed him in a light-filled room for a few hours. 

The door closed after the alligator died. Trapped in absolute darkness.

 

THE END


End file.
